wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Book 11 (fanmade)
Hello, this is done by Perilthechamp. If you don't understand this, I would reccomend pressing-ARRRGH! STILL CAN'T GET THE LINK! *smashes keyboard in anger* Disclamer- Only me and Seastorm allowed to edit. Prolouge Riptide stealthily approached Queen Glory. He took careful aim, and WHAM! Syrup poured all over the Rainwing and Nightwing queen. Riptide also carefully syruped the rest of the guards, earning a spot on the the Rainwing/Nightwing Queen's Wanted list forever. Part one- Detective Qibli Chapter one Qibli was reading a magazine when Winter came over, laughing. "Dude, you read Rainwings Weekly?" Winter said. "Yeah, I read a lot. But check this out!" Moonwatcher, Turtle and Kinkajou came over. "What is it, Qibli?" Moon asked. "Look! It says here that someone syruped Queen Glory and her Rainwing guards, and Deathbringer was shot with a tranq dart. I wonder who did it!" Kinkajou gasped. "Oh no! My queen needs help! Moon, want to go with me to help her?" Turtle nodded. "That leaves us to go find out who harmed them." Qibli put on his most dramatic face and said, "This looks like a job for... DETECTIVE QIBLI!" Chapter two Detective Qibli looked at the currently-syruped Queen Glory. It looked as if a Syrupgun was used, but no Rainwings own one, so it couldn't have been a Rainwing. But then, how could Deathbringer had been shot with a dart? Turtle called over to Qibli. "Hey! I found something!" Detective Qibli rushed over. "What is it?" "It's the Syrupgun. It says Property of R, but it just stops at R. I wonder who it could be?" Detective Qibli looked down at the Syrupgun. And then a voice said from behind them, "Have you come for eternal punishment?" Chapter three Qibli and Turtle whirled around to face a small Nightwing dragonet. "Who are you?" Turtle asked. The dragonet responded with a well placed kick to the stomach. "Oh, hey, everyone." Moon swung down from the trees and landed nearby. "That's Pixiestix. She doesn't like males much." Pixiestix, proving Moon's point, kicked Turtle in the head. Qibli winced. Moon sighed. "She only likes Starflight. I always wonder why she won't ask another dragonet out, because it's pretty obvious Fatespeaker's the one for him." Detective Qibli whispered something to Moon. Moon nodded."Pixiestix, do you know anything about what happened to Queen Glory?" Pixiestix eyed Qibli as if she might kick him next. "I know it was a Seawing." "Anything else?" Qibli asked. Pixiestix crammed him into a wall. "Ouch. Pixiestix, these are friends of mine. Don't hurt them." Moon said. Pixiestix nodded, then looked around her. A Rainwing was spying on them... Chapter four Jambu popped up out of a bush, facing Moon and Pixiestix. Pixiestix rushed to fight Jambu, taking him by surprise and pinning him to the ground. "Why were you spying on us?" Jambu tried to shrug. "Nothing better to do now that Glory's trapped. Kinda bored, so." Pixiestix jabbed him with a stick. Jambu said," Jeez! Let me go and I won't hurt you." Pixiestix laughed. "As if you could ever hurt me!" She said, getting off Jambu. He got up and brushed off his wings. "Ow. Qibli, Turtle, what are you doing here?" "Trying to find who syruped Glory. Would you like to help?" Turtle replied. Jambu shook his head sadly. "I'm not a very good detective. But I wish you luck on your quest." Turtle sighed. "We're going to need all the help we can get." Turtle sighed again. But suddenly an idea so brilliant it was sure to help them popped up in Turtle's head. Turtle smirked. "And I know where we can get some. Come, we need to find Deathbringer and wake him up." Chapter five WHAPPO! Deathbringer woke up with a start. He rubbed his sore cheek and said, "What are you doing here, Turtle?" "We're trying to find out who did all this," Turtle responded. Deathbringer sat up a bit. He seemed intrigued. "Is there anyway I can help?" "Actually, yes," Qibli said. "First we're looking for evidence. Here's what we found." Deathbringer studied the writing. He looked back up at them. "Are you up for flying? Because the dragon who syruped Glory was a SeaWing." Chapter six Turtle and Qibli crash-landed onto an island, and Deathbringer and Pixiestix landed gracefully behind them. Qibli stood up and shook all the sand off, and Turtle stood in shallow water to wash the sand off. When all the sand was off of them, they walked over to where Deathbringer and Pixiestix were standing. Pixiestix looked worried, and Deathbringer was studying the Syrupgun. When they noticed Qibli and Turtle, they told them to get some sleep. In the morning, they were going to Queen Coral's Palace. Chapter seven Turtle, Qibli, Deathbringer and Pixiestix landed on a gargoyle on the Summer Palace. "What do we do now?" Pixiestix asked. "Easy," Turtle responded. He hopped down into the summer palace and turned to face a Seawing. "Hey, Riptide! How's it going?" "Good, Turtle! What are you here for?" "We need to see Queen Coral." Riptide's expression wavered. "Shark!" He called. "Visitors wanting to be taken to Queen Coral!" Shark grunted and looked at Turtle, then Detective Qibli, Deathbringer and Pixiestix. "But she- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Perilthechamp)